


白色毛衣

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	白色毛衣

*《单恋阵线联盟》的后续

窗户只开了一个缝，灌进来的也还不是海风，金珉奎的心情却已经乘上冲浪板，隐秘的欢喜伴着他打方向盘转弯。身边的哥哥坐得分外乖巧，小手唰唰要抽空纸巾盒，感冒了，鼻子塞塞的，白嫩的皮肤很容易就擤得红了一片。

等红灯的间隙捏一把脸颊，小老虎就张牙舞爪：“你干嘛！”，话还没说完就被丢了个毯子，“我说你——”

“饿得把自己脸上的肉都吃掉了吗？”

/  
月亮升起来的时候他们在车里做爱，开始时动作跟潮汐一样缓慢，柔软的沙滩浸湿一点点，又扯着一股韧劲往回拉，细细碎碎的银光洒满，奢侈而不安。

春天的末尾总是不安，权顺荣并没觉得有什么不对，金珉奎嘴里还留着刚才吃的冰淇淋的味道，牙齿的凹槽都冰冰凉凉，哥哥的小舌头溜进去，像是要扫荡干净最后一点甜。

刚开始接吻的时候还嘟嘟囔囔会传染，金珉奎不吃他这套，挂上拍摄用的资本主义微笑：“好啊，传染给我”

“那我不会照顾你的……”，吐吐舌头再亲过来，金珉奎趴下去吻哥哥半勃的性器，再抬头就开口说着玩笑话：“小家伙没有感冒吧？”

脖子挨了一巴掌，但是权顺荣这时候的力度跟按摩无异，金珉奎索性用手拢住摇一摇，专注地要做分析评价：

“还挺精神的”

“…色鬼”

/  
金珉奎带了相机，下午给权顺荣拿着拍拍沿途风景，海岸上写名字太没创意，拍半只耳朵，颤动的睫毛，含着冰棒的嘴唇，对焦却对到远处的花凉伞，忙里偷闲的休憩时光太短，所以什么都得留下，就算是在这种时候。

就算是在这种时候，裤子不知道脱到了那里，春季末尾的静谧海滩，权顺荣就剩一件白色薄毛衣松松垮垮挂在肩上，车里亮一盏小灯，金珉奎觉得灯光正好，也就快门一按。

权顺荣笑，笑得像只小狐狸与人狎昵，后座空间还是太小，他靠着车门看金珉奎，那人透过镜头看他。

把大腿推开推高，背上不知不觉已经蒙了一层汗，金珉奎得了趣味还要拍，于是哥哥的锁骨、鼻梁和耳钉一一寄存进那架窄窄的金属机器，最后一张是权顺荣的舌头吐出来，再差一点就要舔上镜头。

小狐狸格格笑着俯身，有一下没一下地给他舔硬，谁也不着急，仿佛这夜晚会永远银白地晴朗下去。男人的性器有了形状之后，权顺荣抬头小小喘下气，背还靠在门上，金珉奎挪挪身子跪稳一点，个子太高，额头抵着车顶框慢慢进去，柔软的风从前窗溜进来，男人的动作虔诚而温柔，最后闭着眼舒口气：“啊……”

相机丢在座椅上，哥哥的腿软软垂下来，金珉奎手摸下来往大腿上掐，捏出一片红红粉粉的手印，说该去看樱花的，但最好的季节已经过去，不过在爱人的身上涂抹一片也错，他这样想着反复揉捏，直到爱不释手。

车里音乐没有关，来自昭和的古早味道，软绵绵又轻飘飘，和溜进来的晚风一起做很知趣的观众，月亮静悄悄，只有多巴胺和荷尔蒙在躁动。

玩闹似的动了会儿之后，挺进去一下，哥哥前面就溢出来一点，挂在白色的毛衣上。权顺荣头有点晕，快感也是绵绵的云朵缭绕来去，娇吟的声音时高时低地在金珉奎喉咙口跳舞，他眯眯眼，只想把爱人的名字叫个翻来覆去：“呀金珉奎…珉奎……金珉奎……”

弟弟作势要来捂嘴巴，马上就被舔湿了手心，一开始靠在车门上，现在越滑越往下，直到半躺到座椅上。弟弟的肩膀只卡住一条腿，另一边垂下去也着不了地，索性费点力气往金珉奎肩膀上挂，小脑袋左蹭蹭右蹭蹭找舒服的地方，权顺荣不知道在上方男人的视角看来有多可爱，只知道自己现在浑身都是汗，毛衣被揉得乱七八糟，座椅的皮革套湿了一大片。

金珉奎又趴低了点，用力的捣弄让小人儿噙着鼻音叫慢点慢点，眼泪和鼻涕都要流，抽光最后一张纸巾，“擦一下……”，权顺荣抬高下巴被用力捏了鼻子，傻乎乎地用太大力，震到下面又有种莫名的舒服，小狐狸软绵绵热乎乎，糯米糕被蒸熟，正冒着热气浸入银白色的月光牛乳。他们早就做到对彼此的身体烂熟于心，金珉奎最后的冲刺总喜欢把鼻子埋在哥哥的颈窝，精巧的骨骼卡着，就着敏感的地方反复刺激，这件毛衣估计回去就不能穿了，权顺荣脑子里的念头也打碎成蛋花一朵一朵，男人的牙齿咬上衣领，细细的绒毛粘在舌头尖。

不用多说什么，抿着嘴低吼的一声“嗯！”就知道要去了，两具身体抱在一起颤抖。舒爽的释放混杂着粘稠体液，金珉奎揉了团什么随便擦擦，气喘吁吁地把脸贴在哥哥胸口，开了几小时车的身体好像才觉得脱力，车载音响早已经播放到不知道哪个下一首的下一首，不知疲倦的海风也停泊，静悄悄地伴两个男人入眠。

只有毯子还乱七八糟，不过在温存的夜里总会被铺好。

/  
早上抬头正好看到日出，权顺荣拍了一巴掌金珉奎的屁股，红红的水样儿，荡着颤巍巍的热和光从海岸线上跳出来。金珉奎手往后摸着照相机，哥哥已经替他按下快门。

早安用交换一个吻的礼节来完成，台上精巧漂亮的模特儿现在头发乱糟糟，胡茬已经冒出来，抵在权顺荣脸上扎了一下。

 

/  
说是毛衣回去不能穿了，但现在只有一件白色毛衣，过收费站，金珉奎动作慢了点就被瞪，他踩下油门笑得讨好，昨天纸巾用完，只能用内裤擦擦，乱七八糟睡过去裤子也粘脏，还乱七八糟地在哥哥腿上的毯子下保持原样。

“哥就不能不去嘛……现在裤子都没怎么去开会……”，始作俑者却装委屈嘟起嘴，权顺荣把钱包往他怀里砸：“别废话，赶紧给我买去”

/  
休假比别人长就是好，金珉奎还买了杯咖啡，时间还早，他盯着走进写字楼的男人笑得舒展：

“顺荣哥，不穿内裤主持会议要加油哦——”

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
